Don't Let Go
by suckersoprano
Summary: Space and Wheatley fluff while floating in space, android AU


Things were getting out of hand now. They were in space and as empty as it was, there were still a lot of things that could possible _kill_ them. Wheatley actually dared to think he might be getting scared, considering just how fast he and the Space Core were hurtling toward a planet he didn't immediately identify. Gravitational pull was a bitch.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed when an asteroid soared right past them.

"MARS, IT'S MARS!" Space exclaimed with a happy cry, "WE'RE GOING TO MARS."

Wheatley stared wide eyed at his begrudging android companion, "I DON'T CARE, MATE; WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIE!"

The Space Core didn't seem the least bit bothered by this, he was happily laughing as they were being drawn in by Mars' orbit, probably not too long from crashing right into its surface. There weren't any reassembly androids in space! They were going to be disassembled forever! Wheatley continued to scream, drawing his knees to his chest.

"SPACE BUDDY, GRAB MY HAND!" Space cried, eyes full of mirth and excitement.

Wheatley actually deigned to look over at him with eyes full of fright and dread. The other core's hand was extended to him, a smile drawn across his young features. There wasn't any other choice right now and they were about to die…

"I guess I can afford you that bit of comfort, partner, going down together!" he cried back, reaching over and grasping Space's hand tightly.

"YEEEHHHAAAAAW, SPACE IS GONNA SAVE US!" Space core rambled, pulling Wheatley into a death-grip hug.

With that pull, Wheatley swore the planet started to get bigger. He buried his face into Space's jumpsuit and continued to yell, clinging to Space core like his life depended on it. It really, really didn't, but it made him feel a molecule or two better.

"SPACE BUDDY, HOOOOOOLD ON, SPACE, SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Space core cried.

Wheatley started to yell again with the sudden sensation of them moving in another direction. Without atmosphere around them, it was a little hard to tell, but the momentum wasn't lost on Wheatley. He lifted his head and Space core was grinning down on him with a wide smile. He was holding on to something, an asteroid.

"SPACE SAVED US, SPACE BUDDY," Space said in the only way he knew how.

"Wha—What just happened? H-how did you DO that?" Wheatley cried, eyes darting in every direction.

His gaze finally fell on the other android's shoulder, which was completely dislocated from his chest piece. Wheatley made a strangled noise of shock at the mess of wires connecting the arm to the Space's body.

"Wh-Why did you do that? Lookit you! You're all… broken now!" Wheatley cried, nearly releasing his grip around Space core's waist, tightening his grip when he started to slip away, "Woah!"

Space's grip loosened on the asteroid involuntarily and they suddenly stopped moving with the momentum they had before. Space stared at his dislocated shoulder for a moment, as if he was unsure of what to do about it. Wheatley gaped for a moment, unsure of what to do himself. He finally just let go of Space core's waist, only to pull on his chest to get a better look at the other android's shoulder.

"N-now just hold still, this is going to require a bit of _hacking_," he said, waggling his eyebrows at the other core, making the younger core laugh like nothing was wrong.

Well, that was one problem solved, Wheatley thought hopelessly while he looked at the mess of wires and torn metal. Space core was watching him, completely trusting, while Wheatley never had to _repair_ something under his charge. Revive it, awaken it, test it, possibly kill it, but not repair anything; this was going to be difficult. He gave Space core a nervous smile and started to reattach wires where they looked like they ought to go.

Space core quickly got distracted by looking at the sun. Wheatley was glad they were androids or he'd have an armless _and_ blind companion. He connected the last wire and shoved the joint back into Space's arm socket without warning, making the yellow core cry out in pain.

"Ahh, eh, sorry about that, partner! Did… the best I could, y'know. Just in case it pops off again, you can't blame me for trying! I'm not a mor-," Wheatley began to prattle, but Space just hugged him around the neck.

"Thanks, Space buddy," he said sincerely, his childish grin infectious.

The arm _worked_, but it sparked and sometimes came loose. After some experimental turns and shifts, Space core seemed satisfied. He smiled widely at Wheatley, but the smile faded.

"Wanna go home, Space buddy," Space whined a little.

Wheatley threw an arm around Space core's shoulders to try to comfort the blonde core, "Me, too, partner."


End file.
